


All through the night

by Starrr33188



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrr33188/pseuds/Starrr33188
Summary: Couples that argue togetherStay together(most times)





	All through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t uploaded in a bit because school has started.  
The requests are done.I just need to post them.  
This was a short filler story,I will try and upload more.  
Enjoy!

"What do you mean cold water?"  
"I mean,cold water!"  
"It's supposed to be hot!"  
"But that would just burn your skin off!"

Having a dispute over shower temperatures was one of the 'normal' things in their relationship. Along with whether or not breakfast is REALLY that important. 

"I don't NEED to eat!"  
"Yes you do! Or you will die!"  
"I haven't died yet!And I'm waiting on it!"  
"Deck,..we've talked about this"

After Deckard got his cold shower and Luke got his 'scolding hot lava bath' as Deck would call it,they changed and went to the double sink that they shared to do their oral hygiene.

Granted they bickered all throughout  
(it would be quite hilarious if anyone was watching).  
They changed out of their towels and into 'pajamas'

"You sleep in a silk pajama?Thats just weird!"  
"You weren't complaining when you took-No, ripped them off last week"

They huddled up under the covers and closed their eyes.

That was until,

"Stop stealing the blankets princess"  
"But it's cold"  
"Exactly,now share"  
Shaw didn't budge.  
That's when Hobbs turned on his side and stared spooning the Brit.  
Deckard wasn't complaining.

Eventually when morning would arrive,they would find themselves both wrapped up in the blankets.  
Deckard to Luke's chest,Head almost under the covers.  
Feet entangled in each other.  
Not wanting to leave each other's side.

Until,

"Daaaad!IM HUNGRY!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr if you want our want to chat.  
You can ask for it in the comments if you want.  
I may not always be online but....Im there :)


End file.
